Erase una vez, Nosotros
by Jakane
Summary: Erase una vez, nosotros, nuestras vidas, nuestro mundo, destruido en un abrir y cerra de ojos, ¿Que más nos queda?.


**_Erase una vez nosotros_**

Otro día más, otra tarde caminando junto a ellos. El uniforme verde azulado del Instituto Glaube y su largo cabello negro, contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel y sus ojos azules que se alzaban orgullosos y arrogantes. Los mismos que le habían jugado tantas veces malas pasadas. La chica caminaba junto a un hombre de su edad y una niña de 10 años, los tres iban con el mismo uniforme y eran conocidos de toda la vida, por lo cual Andrés ya había salvado de sus líos a Alyssa unas cuantas veces en sus 18 años. Ashley estaba en contra de que su hermano fuera en rescate de aquella mujer que tantos celos le provocaba, si bien ella era muy pequeña Andrés era su ídolo y al cual protegía con gran admiración. Odiaba aquellos ojos azules que tan diferentes le parecían y con quienes debía convivir a diario.

En un atardecer rojo, Alyssa caminaba junto a los hermanos, atravesando la plaza que estaba justo al frente de donde ellos estudiaban. Odiaba discutir con Ashley pero ella era bastante testaruda y no se le pasaba ningún comentario, en eso iba cuando Andrés se adelanto y fue casi en cámara lenta cuando lo vio caer secamente al suelo. Corrieron de inmediato a ver que le había sucedido y vieron que respiraba con dificultad. Miro alrededor sin ver a nadie en las cercanías y de pronto se sintió cansada, una gran carga en su mente y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla, cayó de rodillas y se paro instintivamente apenas rozo el suelo, vio caer a Ashley de la misma manera que Andrés. Se inclino sobre ellos y maldijo no ser tan fuerte como pretendía serlo, intento tomar al hombre en su espalda y a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Ignoro la pesadez de su mente e intento avanzar. Aunque Ashley cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos, ya no sentía su cuerpo de la misma manera por lo que tenía que estar constantemente asegurándose que los hermanos seguían allí.

Cada paso, era un vacío era caminar sobre el piso sin tener la seguridad de que realmente está ahí, cada paso costaba más que el anterior y cada huella era dolor puro, provocándole serias ganas de gritar hasta quedar sin voz, sin embargo Alyssa sabía, más bien presentía que si cerraba los ojos más de lo que dura un pestañazo, no volvería nunca más, no habría futuro alguno.

Al llegar a uno de los extremos de la plaza, no supo que más hacer y se dejo caer a la calle que colindaba con la acera. Allí el efecto nocivo, de lo que fuese que los tenia así, era menos concentrado que unos pasos más atrás. Luego de un minuto un auto se detuvo a auxiliarlos. Era el profesor de Música de Alyssa. Él llamo a los padres de los Hermanos y estos llegaron en un camión y tomaron a Andrés. La chica no pudo más y se desvaneció. Ya había anochecido.

Alyssa despertó asustada y luego de pestañar un par de veces, noto que había poca iluminación, se incorporo y algo mareada, vio como estaba vestida con un traje aislante, poco cómodo, y un casco para respirar, tal cual como un astronauta pero más ajustado y supuso, más avanzado tecnológicamente. Miro a su alrededor y descubrió 6 personas más, a su lado Ashley quien estaba despierta y miraba sin sorpresa el resto de la habitación y a sus ocupantes, le dirigió una mirada vacía. Intuyó que algo ya sabía de la situación. Cuando estaba examinando la curiosa habitación en la que estaban, entraron 4 tipos, uno de ellos muy moreno y con barba, un extranjero y otros dos menos llamativos. Ellos los instaron a acompañarlos y les guiaron por una escalera de caracol, muchos pisos hasta el fondo.

Al llegar abrieron una puerta de madera hacia una especie de refugio bajo tierra, una cúpula gigante, donde recreado estaba el azul profundo de un cielo despejado. En ese espacio, habitaban algunas etnias perdidas, quienes no eran amables en su trato con extranjeros, pero aun así algunos niños hicieron el ademan de saludo a los extraños.

Los condujeron por una red de pasillos, de una blanca casona, muy antigua, hasta una habitación. Allí procedieron a explicar la situación.

_-"El modelo de destrucción masiva o mejor dicho arma de guerra XB5801, una especie de gas súper venenoso y paralizante fue creado por nuestro país hace un tiempo y distribuido a algunos otros, pero luego se volvió un problema. Era un arma de destrucción demasiado poderosa por lo que su uso fue absolutamente prohibido. Siendo escondido por las naciones en varios puntos bajo tierra, en el mar. Sin embargo al ser altamente corrosivo, mucho más de lo esperado, las capsulas que lo contenían cedieron, contaminando ya muchas zonas del mundo, y sigue en expansión. Actualmente quedan 173 personas NO protegidas en el planeta."-_

Alyssa escuchó impactada, dudaba, ¿Cómo eso no se sabía? ¿Qué hacia un arma con semejante poder cerca de su instituto? No debería estar allí, no tendría por qué haberlo hecho. ¿Qué tanta información se escondía en realidad? ¿Era verdad realmente? Se cuestiono toda su vida, mientras escuchaba semejante explicación, dada por un hombre que no parecía estar triste en lo absoluto. Eran los protegidos, estaban condenados a vivir allí hasta que el efecto nocivo se acabara o murieran.

Luego de la explicación, los guías llevaron a la gente a sus habitaciones, donde estaban sus pertenencias que tenían en el momento de ser "salvados." Alyssa vio su ropa, su uniforme lleno de quemaduras al azar dispersas por la tela, preguntándose si en su piel estarían también, mas no las sentía; también se encontraba el resto de las cosas que traía cuando se lanzo a aquella calle con Ashley y Andrés.

Andrés… Su nombre resonó en su cabeza y miro instintivamente a Ashley, ella había estado callada todo el rato pero supo que era lo que invadía de preocupación los ojos azules de la mayor. Esta se acerco al guía moreno y le cuestionó:

_-Estos trajes que llevamos son especiales ¿verdad? Entonces ¿no podemos ir arriba, a mi mundo con ellos?-_

Él se rió y luego de un rato aun sonriendo le contestó:

-T_ú eres bastante especial, chica. La gente se acostumbro rápidamente a su nueva vida, todos los demás que están aquí ya superaron el shock inicial y no piensan en su antiguo mundo. No lo extrañan y no hablan de él.-_

"Su antiguo mundo"- pensó Alyssa, y se estremeció sintiéndose presa por un momento de toda una conspiración, de todo un plan ideado mucho antes y por el cual se encontraban allí. – "Si es así" - pensó – "No tengo permitido cometer más errores"

Luego de la corta conversación, los días transcurrían tranquilos en la "reserva". En ella habitaban pequeños mamíferos y aves varias, que todos cuidaban bastante. El cielo y el sol siempre estaban allí, aunque fueran una recreación suficientemente real, para que las plantas sobrevivieran. El ambiente estaba diseñado, para que incluso aunque estuvieran bajo tierra, soplara aire fresco y no hubiera demasiada calor. Sin embargo, carecía de agua, no había arroyos ni riachuelos. Solo agua racionada que nos proporcionaban los guías y la gente encargada.

Un día, llegaron a la reserva juguetes, que se habían salvado de la erosión y del desgaste; un par de patinetas, juguetes viejos, pelotas y otros en mediano estado. Nada de tecnología, Alyssa extraño su computador portátil pero no se aventuro a preguntar y tomo un scooter para distraerse un rato.

El tiempo transcurría en el refugio, en el cual no se apreciaba de forma exacta debido a la manipulación del ambiente, pero pasaba y Alyssa se empezaba a aburrir de la guiada y "milagrosa" vida que llevaban, Ashley también pero ella hablaba cada vez menos.

Matt el guía moreno, se acerco un día a hablar con Alyssa y le hizo una propuesta. Debatir con el resto de la gente sobre la posibilidad de llevarlos a ver el mundo exterior. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Alyssa que acepto casi sin pensarlo. Sin embargo demasiadas personas se oponían a la idea de regresar, aun después de la conversación, no muchos querían recordar aquellas cosas que ese mundo les permitió olvidar tan agradablemente.

Alyssa decepcionada y cansada por su vano intento, regreso a su habitación, donde la esperaba Ashley lista para irse. Alyssa quedo asombrada pero la sorpresa no tardo en irse y convertirse en determinación, irían a ver su mundo, juntas, juntas irían y buscarían a Andrés.

Planearon irse por la tarde cuando había cambio de turno y la gente iba a cenar al comedor de la casona, solo debían pasar aquella puerta gigante y subir las escaleras de caracol. Lo que les esperaba detrás de aquellas estancias, no podían imaginarlo.

Ambas prepararon sus escasas pertenencias y cuando la gente ya había entrado a comer iniciaron su escapatoria, corrieron por los pasillos de la casona y salieron a la gran cúpula, allí alguien las vio y grito algo. Ellas lo ignoraron y siguieron su frenética carrera, abrieron la puerta y empezaron el ascenso, las escaleras blancas de caracol era un sinfín de escalones, infinito hacia el cielo. Alyssa tenía la sensación que aquello había sido demasiado fácil, pero no se detuvo a preguntar y siguió corriendo. Al llegar arriba luego de un rato, se encontraron en el centro de una especie de casona café, buscaron la salida, encontraron una gran puerta, idéntica a la de la casona blanca bajo tierra. Y salieron. Estaba amaneciendo.

Alyssa se encontró en una pieza blanca, sus manos inhabilitadas por aquellas correas que la aprisionaban, no sabía noticia alguna de Ashley, la pequeña que siempre la odio, pero que al final se convirtió en su compañera fiel.

Aun estaban grabados en sus tristes azules ojos, el azul del mar con que se encontraron cuando salieron de la casona café, mientras estiraban sus manos para alcanzarse y seguir juntas, mientras se desvanecían entre la mentira, mientras se fundían en aquel mar. En aquel mar que les contó una historia, muy curiosa, donde nada de lo que creían era verdadero y ellas solo eran dos integrantes más, del Manicomio llamado La Casona.

Hola a todos! Bien que les pareció? Esta es mi idea, una historia original mía, que aun no se si expandir, ya que todo empezó como este sencillo cuento pero tengo en mente que podría convertirse en una historia de muchos capítulos. Agradezco sus comentarios y apreciaciones!

Jakane~


End file.
